I Wanna be a Rockstar
by The True Fan-Fiction-Fanatic
Summary: Beth is a new artist coming into the music business and Daryl and his band 'the Walking Dead' have been at it for years. During a chance meeting, he finds out he was her inspiration to take up singing and decides to stick close and see just how good she is. Forming a bond of teacher and student leads to something more. AU/ No walkers, no apocalypse. Bad Summary, rated for language


**Author's Note: I was bored and I started watching the Walking Dead, I started all the way from the first episode even though I had left off on season 4 almost a year before. It was then I decided to look on FanFiction and read some of what they had to offer. I saw the Beth and Daryl pairings, Daryl being one of my favorite characters and I found it interesting. It was when I was reading a FanFiction by the name of "Anything We Want" by LemonStar. I was listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd at the time and I noticed that the author mentioned how Beth guessed it was Daryl's type of music. The more I thought of it the more I realized that it fit Daryl perfectly and I wanted to write Daryl as a rockstar.**

 **P.S. I made Carol, Daryl and Merle's sister because she seems more like a sister to Daryl than anything else and I just wanted her to be related to him. Personally I hate Lori so she is not going to be in this. Rick is married to Carol, making him Daryl's brother in law, Carl and Sophia are his niece and nephew, I am also making Carol younger so that Judith can still be born.**

Daryl Dixon sat on the tour bus, a cigarette in his mouth and his guitar in his hands, a pair of sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. It was time to be heading out and Merle was nowhere to be found. His eyes darted from the page of sheet music he was following to his sister Carol, seated on one of the beds tucking his nephew Carl in, his younger sister Sophia already asleep on the top bed. Her husband and his best friend Rick sitting in the driver's seat of the bus, most likely waiting on Merle and the real bus driver, Ed, but what the fuck was he doing?

"Rick?" He didn't answer, just turned around in the seat, giving Daryl his attention as he stifled a yawn, it was at least 4 am and they were still waiting on Merle. "What the fuck is Merle doin'?"

"I think the more appropriate question would be, who is Merle doing," Carol piped up, standing from the bed and waddling over to Daryl's side, her hands resting on her swollen stomach. Heavily she sat beside him, and he was glad he didn't light the cigarette, there was no way in hell he was going to purposely smoke around her when she was pregnant like this. Stifling a groan, Daryl rose to his feet and set his guitar back in his seat, grabbing his lighter from the cup holder beside him. "Where ya going?"

"I'm goin' for a walk, maybe I'll see Merle an' Ed." Attempting to run a hand through his hair he forgot was covered by a trucker cap, Daryl made his way from the bus and through the parking lot to the stadium he and his band 'the Walking Dead' had just finished a show in. Everything was quiet now and almost every car was gone from the lot, shaking his head, Daryl lifted his lighter to his mouth and took a long drag, holding the warm smoke in his mouth. Not watching where he was going Daryl let out a soft grunt when he ran into someone walking around the side of the building.

"Dammit Merle!" he shouted as he saw his cigarette, now crushed from his backwards stumble. "That was my last cigarette!"

However, when he didn't hear the sound of his brother complaining about his clumsiness or him being a pussy he knew it wasn't Merle. Looking up he saw a small figure lying on the ground a few feet away where he must have knocked her down. "Oh shit, I'm sorry 'bout that, let me help ya up." Daryl apologized coming to help the young woman to her feet, the whole time wondering why he had done such a thing, he never apologized and he definitely didn't act like a gentleman in any sense of the word. So why the fuck was he doing it now, for someone he didn't even know.

Taking her arm he heaved her up and set her on her feet, taking a step back as she righted herself. "I'm okay, it's my fault for not watchin' where I was goin'." She brushed off the back of her pants and raised her head, finally catching eyes with Daryl, as well as she could with the black shades covering his eyes. But Beth could recognize that face anywhere.

Since she was a kid she'd always been really into music, and the man right in front of her was the reason she had decided to pursue her dreams of being a singer. He was the reason she was finally getting her chance to shine. Daryl Dixon, the lead singer and lead guitarist of 'the Walking Dead' and her childhood hero. He was older than her, in his mid thirties, strands of grey hair intertwined with the deep brown of his hair. It was shaggy and seriously needed trimming but he pulled the look off, the patch of grey in his beard making him look even more rugged and distinguished. From what she could see, his tanned skin was covered in a thin layer of dirt that must have come from the show earlier, and there was even a couple scars and tattoos covering his athletic body. He was taller than her, standing at 5'10, with a lean, yet muscular build. He was wearing a pair of dusty brown cargo pants, brown boots, and his trademark leather jacket. A trucker cap covering his head.

Daryl waited for her to say something but she was completely tongue tied, just standing there and staring at him, it was making him a bit self conscious, did he have something on his face? What was her deal? "Hello?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face when she failed to respond and soon the pretty little blonde was back from whatever tangent she was on. "Ya alright?"

She gave him a blinding smile and nodded vigorously, he was almost scared her neck was going to break. "Y-you're Daryl Dixon…" She stuttered, staring up at him with starstruck eyes. He resisted the urge to sigh, another fangirl, she didn't look like the typical fan. She looked too clean to be listening to the type of music he made.

Giving her a quick once over he saw her waist length honey blonde hair, big blue eyes and perfect cupid's bow lips. Her skin was pale, completely free of any blemishes and there was a faint blush decorating her cheeks. She was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeggings, her milky skin peeking out from where the fabric split, and an yellow oversized sweater. Her feet covered in a pair of ballet flats, the ribbon wrapped all the way around her calf where the leggings couldn't reach. She definitely wasn't any type of fan he'd ever seen. The hand resting on her chest sporting pink and yellow nail polish.

"Yeah and you are?"

"I'm Beth Greene. I never thought I'd ever meet you in person." He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing but judging from her expression he guessed it must have been good. Even though he didn't think she was he had to ask.

"Are you a fan?" She said nothing, just held out her arm and showed him her forearm. It looked like a gruesome bite mark right on her wrist, right below it -or above it depending on your perspective- were lyrics scrawled in what looked like his own handwriting, 'Got bit, fever hit, world went to shit, might as well quit.' He remembered those lines perfectly, they were from the second album he had ever released, it was called Season Two: Rise of the Dead, the song in particular was 'Save the Last One'. That was almost fifteen years ago though, this girl was barely old enough to be in kindergarten or first grade at that time. The ink taking up her entire forearm.

"Does that answer ya question?" She smirked at him and pulled the sleeves of her shirt down giving him another smile. "I've always been a really big fan, your music actually inspired me to sing."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Daryl had never thought enough of his fooling around on the guitar to believe it could inspire someone, he just used it as a way to vent, to pour out his emotions rather than showing people what they truly were. It was easier that way.

She gave him a shy smile and pointed up to the stadium, "I got myself a manager and she got me a performance here at the stadium in a couple days. This is going to be the first time I've actually performed anywhere this big."

Daryl felt himself almost jumping for joy for the girl, he didn't even know her but it felt amazing to know that something he -a major fuckup in almost everything he'd done in his miserable life- Daryl Dixon had done, had helped her reach her dream. A dream he inspired her to go for.

"That's great! I'm really glad ya made it, When's the show?"

"It's on Saturday night, starts at 7."

"I'll be there, can't wait ta hear what I inspired."

"I'll make sure you're on the list, you can watch from backstage." She took out her phone and quickly began typing something before handing it to Daryl, "you can put your information in there and text me how many people are coming with you and I'll make sure you all get in. Wouldn't want my idol paying for tickets." Daryl gave her a small smirk before grabbing the phone and quickly typing in his number, he was returning it just as a tour bus pulled up, the side covered with a mural of the girl in front of him with 'Alexandria Georgia' in a neat script. A slender black woman hopped out and quickly walked over to them.

"Beth, what do you think you're doing? Hopping out of the bus while we were at the gas station, you can't just do stuff like that anymore." She barely even stopped to take notice of Daryl which would have offended him if he didn't notice that Beth took more offense to it than he did.

"This is Daryl Dixon, lead singer of 'the Walking Dead', we were just talking about how he inspired me to sing and I want him present at my show, he'll text me later with how many are accompanying him. Daryl, this extremely rude person is Sasha, my manager." Daryl nearly laughed at the shock that went through Sasha's face at not recognizing him. He may play music that not everyone listens to but he was still a household name, recognized by people that didn't even listen to his music.

"Mr. Dixon, it's a pleasure, we are huge fans. You just text Beth and let me know whatever you need and I'll get it, right away." He was going to say something back to her when he heard his own bus come to a stop beside him.

"Daryl!" Carol yelled out the window to him and he resisted the urge to groan.

"What, what the fuck do ya want Carol?" He could help snapping at her, he needed a cigarette and he'd lost his last, he looked longingly down at the smashed tobacco on the sidewalk.

"Don't ya yell at me like that, Daryl!" He just lifted a hand and flipped her off, the other hand soon coming to join in.

"Knock it off Daryl!" Rick yelled from the driver seat, putting the van in park and leaning his head out the passenger side window.

"What the fuck do you want Rick?!" He yelled, well aware that the entire van Sasha had brought was listening to the minor argument.

"It's Merle, him and Ed got arrested for possession, intent, and illegal firearms." Shane, another member of the band yelled out the window, briefly he wondered if the kids slept through all this until he remembered they were used to it.

"Goddamnit!" He cursed taking the cheap little bic lighter in his hand and throwing it against the wall in his anger, he was glad he'd given Beth back her phone. "Son of a fuckin' bitch!" He didn't stop to saying anything as he ran and jumped in the tour bus, the vehicle speeding off and away from the stadium where Beth and her entourage were left standing without a word.

'Great now she prolly thinks I'm an asshole.' He thought to himself as he waited for Rick to drive them to the police station, cursing Merle to the depths of hell for what he'd just done.

 **Author's Note: What do you think? I stayed up literally all night to write this. I've had no sleep and I don't know if it was worth it. What am I kidding of course it was. Anyway, if you're still reading by this point let me know what you think, I'm glad to hear any feedback you may have.**


End file.
